


Secret Santa Present

by fluffybunnybadass



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Father/child relationship, Gen, selfship secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybunnybadass/pseuds/fluffybunnybadass
Summary: Kirsten goes to visit Giovanni for the holidays, not expecting much out of their visit with their adoptive father.----I got paired with someone on a selfship secret santa exchange, who has giovanni has a father figure! this is my gift for them!
Kudos: 3





	Secret Santa Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@/very-tired-and-autistic on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40%2Fvery-tired-and-autistic+on+tumblr).



You went to see Giovanni for the holidays. It wasn't often that you got to see him, but he was more than willing to take the time and see you. You arrived, stomping the snow from your boots, before you entered the room. Persian had heard the click in the door as you turned the handle, and before you could announce your presence, you had been greeted by the large cat, who rumbled with purrs and nearly knocked you over with its weight.

You smiled, greeting the cat with a hug and some scritches behind the ear and under the chin. The purrs grew louder.

“Miaaaooo~”.

“Persian, come here.”

You followed Persian, who led you to where your adoptive father sat in a large armchair. He was seated next to a fireplace; another armchair sat opposite him, empty, waiting for one person to claim its comfort as their own. Without any beckoning, you made your way over to sit down. However, Persian seemed determined to get your attention, for it suddenly leapt at the empty seat as you were about to sit down.

You giggled. Giovanni let out a stern grunt of annoyance at his large cat Pokemon, who only ever seemed to misbehave whenever you were around.

“It's okay, father,” you said, managing to convince the cat to let you sit down. As a compromise, Persian sat at your feet, head rubbing against the couch as it looked at you, eyes pleading for more attention. You happily obliged. You looked over at Giovanni, who, despite his stern expression, seemed to be fighting the urge to smile at the scene before him.

“How have you been doing, Kirstin?” he asked you.

You smiled, and let him know what you had been up to. You tell him about your latest adventures and travels, and by the end of your update, he seems to have visibly relaxed, if only a little bit.

“I see. That is very good.”

“And you, father?”

“Things have been going well,” he said, briefly sharing what few updates he felt compelled to share with you. “You shouldn't worry too much about me,” he added, cutting off the conversation before it delved too much into his work.

Giovanni snapped his fingers, and Persian, who had been lulled into complacency by your hand, snapped to attention.

“Mrowr?”

“Go and grab Kirstin's present.”

There's a sullen, begrudging look, but the Pokemon knows to obey its trainer, and darts off.

“A present? You don't have to--”

“Nonsense. I should be allowed to give my child a gift if I so desire.”

You feel embarrassed, but when Giovanni's mind is set, you've learned that there's no changing it without brute force. Persian bounds back onto the scene, a wrapped up box between its teeth. It walks over to you, presenting the gift and gently placing it at your feet. It nudges it forward with its head, before being summoned to Giovanni's side by another snapping of fingers. Giovanni hand lands on Persian's head, petting his Pokemon while he watches you, perplexed by the gift box in front of you.

“You can open it, if you like.”

Without any words, you pick the box up. It feels somewhat light, though nothing bounces around in it, that you can tell. You place it in your lap and gently unwrap the bow. You take the lid off, placing it beside you, and tilt the box towards you. There's tissue paper covering the gift, so you reach in. Your hand lands on something soft, knitted. You gasp before you've even seen what the gift is, and carefully take it out.

It's a scarf, in your favorite color. It feels soft to the touch, and just as warm.

“I saw that in the department store the other day; I thought you might like it.”

“It's wonderful!” You said, draping it over your neck so it'd sit next to the other scarf currently in your possession. “It feels so warm. Thank you so much!” You start to move the box away from you, only to feel something shift inside. Giovanni smiles at the curious expression on your face, and you reach in to find out what else is in there.

There's another, smaller box inside. You pull it out; the box is rectangular and thin. You look at it, instantly recognizing the name of the brand that was etched onto the cover. Your eyes widen. You look up at Giovanni, but he only smiles, gesturing for you to open it. You carefully open the magnetic, clam-shell box. Inside you find a beautiful piece of jewelry, perfectly sized for your fit. There's a beautiful sparkle to it as you gently hold it up in the light.

“My child deserves something exquisite to match them,” Giovanni says to you. “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
